


Early Morning Questions

by pitypartyof1



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute boys, Dallas Stars, Early Mornings, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie can't sleep, so he takes the chance to watch the sun rise with a cup of coffee and panic outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny, short little thing I wrote while bored. Let me know what you think. :)

Jamie sips his coffee, hums deep in his chest. This early, the Dallas air is still cool and soft. All of the heat, all of the pollution, all of it is still farther off, along the horizon, ready to rise with the sun. The thoughts chasing each other’s tails ‘round his brain kept him from sleep. There are bound to be dusky purple bruises under his eyes. But this, getting to see the city – _his_ city – like this, it’s damn close to worth it.

Cradling the cup to warm his palms, Jamie lets his eyes sink closed. The smells of the coffee and the grass, all the flowering plants, they mingle and almost ease him. Deep breath in, deep breath out.

_‘Today is the day,’_ he thinks. Today, it’s time to make a decision. He’s been turning it over for months, uneasy in his manners, in his actions, every time Tyler is near. Damn near all the time, as it turns out. Tyler’s grown wary, naturally, and Jamie’s afraid that waiting any longer will ruin whatever chance he might have of this working out to begin with. So: today.

At least he’ll know one way or another. His hands are shaking against the mug, he realizes. Taking a trembling sip, he begins to worry about a whole new set of problems.

This – this is supposed to be classy, grand, something worthy of Tyler. Something that will say that _Jamie_ is worthy of Tyler. Only, he’s running on zero sleep and a caffeine kick. It’s not even 6:30 am yet. He’s going to look like shit tonight. Reservations, fuck, he’ll need reservations. He’s got fucking phone calls to make, too.

He should probably tell a few people, Jordie, for instance, that he’s about to potentially ruin his entire everything. Raising a slow hand, he rubs at his temples. He’s going to need to wear a suit for this. Jamie hates suits. They make him feel like he’s suffocating, he sweats, okay, and it’s not pretty. He’s suffocating just thinking about it. Right out here in the open. Anyone could walk outside and witness Jamie’s heart attack, jesus. Damnit, his heart’s slamming in his chest and he’s already sweating without the suit, though it takes him a moment to realize it.

He’s doing a sensory inventory, trying to stave off an impending panic attack when a hand lands on his shoulder. Jamie shoots out of his skin. What’s left of the coffee flies everywhere. It’s cold at least, but the mug breaks.

“Hey,” Tyler says, grin evident in his voice.

When he’s sure he’s no longer in danger of making an undignified noise, he leans back into Tyler’s touch. “Hey,” he responds, breathy, “why are you up?”

Tyler shrugs. “Bed got cold. How long you been out here?” he asks, stifling a yawn.

“Marry me,” Jamie blurts, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth as soon as the words slip out.

Tyler stops midway through knuckling sleep from one eye. “Okay,” he agrees amiably, draping himself over Jamie’s shoulders and nuzzling his neck.

“What?” Jamie feels Tyler’s smirk against his skin.

“What do you mean ‘what’?” Tyler’s voice is muffled. Turning to rest a cheek on Jamie’s shoulder instead, he continues, “did you expect me to say no?”

Jamie’s silence is telling.

“You did, didn’t you?”

The hurt is evident in Tyler’s tone and Jamie’s cheeks flame with shame. “We haven’t talked about it,” he says, defensively.

“Doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about it. Clearly you have,” Tyler counters.

In lieu of an answer, Jamie pushes up, out of Tyler’s hold, headed into the house.

Tyler stalks after him, baffled. He follows Jamie’s back as it turns the corner to the bedroom.

When he finally catches up, he finds Jamie rooting through the underwear drawer, which, what? And, when Jamie pulls out the blue box, Tyler lets out a note of surprise. “Really? _That’s_ where you hid my ring?”

“You never wear underwear if you can help it,” Jamie whispers, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Tyler contemplates for a moment. “Fair.” He eyes Jamie with a gleam. When it doesn’t seem that he’s going to do anything, Tyler pounces, hitting Jamie full force. “GIMME!” he shouts when they hit the carpet.

Jamie doesn’t say anything, but his smile is blinding as he drops the box into Tyler’s waiting palm. The band is a simple silver design; exactly what Tyler would want from Jamie.

“I have to call my mom,” he says, bouncing, ring reflecting in the brightness of his eyes.

Groaning under him, Jamie pauses to brush fingers through his hair. “Okay,” he swallows nervously, “but can I talk to her first?”

Cooing, Tyler smiles. “You’re so cute.”

“Shut up.”

“No way,” Tyler pinches his cheek, laughing, “you know my mom loves you. _I_ love you,” he finishes after a moment.

Jamie burrows into Tyler’s shirt and smiles bigger than he’ll ever admit out loud.


End file.
